


POT藝能圈二三事

by MeltingFor



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingFor/pseuds/MeltingFor
Summary: 私設說明：本文為娛樂圈全員藝能人設定，POT是一部熱播長壽的國民大劇系列文合集：網球王子TALK SHOW現場第二百四十七期On the Radio 電台清談節目POT On the Radio粉絲論壇Rikkai Mission越後論壇
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Echizen Ryouma, Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Echizan Ryouma, all越, 仁王越, 白石越
Kudos: 3





	POT藝能圈二三事

網球王子TALK SHOW現場第二百四十七期

嘉賓：四天寶寺（全員），GIGS（越前﹑手塚﹑真田）

主持：晚上好唷！歡迎各位觀眾收看本台「網球王子TALK SHOW現場」第二百四十七期，今晚的嘉賓是大家期待以久聞名關西的著名搞笑藝人天團——四天寶寺的全員！

鏡頭一轉，主持人左手邊的沙發區前坐了正向大家微笑揮手的四天寶寺團，場內觀眾尖叫。

白石藏之介笑容爽朗：關東的觀眾大家好，很高興能被邀請來到現場，第一次全員出席TALK SHOW內心有點興奮緊張，但是大家的熱情招待是絕頂的銷魂~

千歲千里：來介紹一下自己吧，我是身高194cm 摩蝎座的千歲千里，目前沒有女朋友喔~

遠山金太郎：大家好！我是小金！！我是來找超前玩的~

小石川健二郎：大家好，我是小石片健二郎是也~

忍足謙也：啊，前輩現在就開始耍寶了嗎？我是忍足謙也~速度就是我的生命！

一把毫無靈魂的聲線：我是財前。

金色小春&一氏裕次：像愛著裕次/小春一樣愛著大家喔~(HEART)

主持：呵呵，不愧是備受期待嘉賓榜連續四期的榜首呢，現場魄力不是蓋的。而我的右手邊是我們都熟悉得像家人一樣﹑新派台歌曲又登上流行榜首第一的樂隊GIGS！

鏡頭聚焦在沙發上的三人，坐姿端正嚴謹的兩人向現場點頭招呼，夾在沙發中間的越前龍馬本身在發呆，在被cue的時候一秒找準鏡頭特寫，勾唇一笑。

現場觀眾看近鏡驚艷了一秒，引來一波"越前龍馬樣~"的少女式尖叫，包括隔壁團的小春。

主持：哦啊~年紀小小卻果然很會呢，連關西家的都入迷了嗎？雖然四天寶寺是後期加入的新成員，但我可是聽說了唷，有成員早在進入pot劇組之前，就已經說過是越前龍馬的忠實歌迷，很期望有見面合作的機會是吧？

忽然在自家成員的合力注視下，被cue的白石坐正了背，在zoom近的鏡頭下轉頭向看過來的越前龍馬一笑。

"我從越前君出道以來就很喜歡他的歌，但其實沒想過會有一天合作的機會，與其說是希望不如說知道能參與拍攝pot的時候，感到很驚喜榮幸的啊"

主持：真是謙遜有禮的說法啊，明明在關西的受歡迎程度算得上天團級別的隊長人物，四天寶寺雖然出場時間不多，但人氣不成正比的高，也可以說是承包了全國大賽所有笑點了，對於能做到這點的POT新成員，龍馬本人是怎麼看的？

主持人想搞事情？

越前龍馬與手塚交換一眼，轉頭輕笑回答："白石前輩年紀比我大啊，很感謝一直以來的喜歡和支持，但很多方面上我還有得學呢。"

手塚便插話："我們的越前一直很努力，無論在台前幕後都很尊重前輩，為人也很謙虛，能得到其他前輩的賞識並不令人意外。"

主持笑著附和的是啊是啊，一臉祥和地換了問法："那麼龍馬君對於合作了一段時間的四天寶寺成員有甚麼感想看法呢？大家對於關東關西天團的關係怎樣很感興趣啊。"

背景裡傳來小金的嗓門：我可是最級喜歡超前的喔！

繼而傳來財前平淡吐槽：這個沒有人在問啊，小金。

坐在一旁，身兼幕後製作人的千歲心裡呵呵笑，他自然了解電視台和主持的心理，人家還沒亮刀子手塚就出面護犢子了，這40分鐘都是訪問式官腔還能播？收視不要了？

千歲於是揚聲：嘛~作為半個經紀人，我可以說明藏琳是真·越廚了，上個月GIGS的單碟光自己就訂了四百隻，更說在粉絲之間的宣傳了，可以說GIGS在關西銷量過千萬有不少白石的功勞啊。

白石轉頭一臉無奈看著這口沒遮攔的半同伴半經紀人，喂啊這是真爆料也是真惹戰了。因為很了解千歲千里的個性，一來二去這些針對問題他不是傻子也察覺到風向，有些抱歉向對方看一眼。

越前倒也是習慣了，之前是嘲演技不佳最近是拿他不敬前輩自大囂張的形象做噱頭，也許因  
為幕前形象加上作為童星出道目前未成年，不做這些小報道難道要拿他做緋聞嗎？於是也沒上心，反而很輕鬆本色答道："是嗎，那我就代表GIGS多謝前輩了，但是要是前輩有天出碟的話，我可是能訂上五百隻不眨眼的~"

別說觀眾，這充滿越前小王子風格的回答讓旁邊的真田和手塚都微微一笑了。

無論甚麼都不想輸給超前的小金："什麼？超前是五百的話，那我就是六百隻！" 

越前挑眉，臉上的孩子氣和傲氣一分不減，"是嗎，那我就七百隻。"

小金堅持，"一千隻！"

越前不讓，"二千隻！" 現場笑成一片。

主持笑完忍不住吐槽："要是你們都買光了粉絲要買甚麼？好吧好吧不爭了，結果還是沒有回答到問題就到了廣告時段，各位觀眾請耐心，待會準時繼續收看我們「網球王子TALK SHOW現場」！

CM一：  
白石藏之介一人在健身室灑汗，健美的體魄在特寫下閃閃發亮，映著旁邊桌上的保健茶：養身大麥茶，給你不一樣的完美

CM二：  
白石藏之介一人在沙灘上漫步，體魄在特寫下閃閃發亮，被身後無數的泳裝少女目光追隨，，映著沙灘墊上的保健茶：養身大麥茶，給你不一樣的完美

CM三：  
白石藏之介一人在床上躺著，旁邊的水瓶在特寫下閃閃發亮，書法寫著養身大麥茶，鏡頭轉到那帥氣的側臉，"Ecstasy (絕頂銷魂) ~"

主持：歡迎各位觀眾繼續收看我們的「網球王子TALK SHOW現場」第二百四十七期！這個環節是觀眾問答環節，我們在上星期之前已經以信件形式收集了家庭觀眾想知道的提問，現在就會以抽籤的形式來回答！好的，第一題，請左手邊的千歲君為我們抽出第一條問題！

千歲便在工作人員遞來的透明箱中抽出一張紙，打開來閱讀："你好，我是來自千葉縣的早春川，想向四天寶寺最帥氣的財前君提問，喜歡的女孩子類型是？"

沒有理會背景聲音中謙也抗議"喂喂甚麼時候決定了他這傢伙最帥氣了？"

主持笑道：哦啊哦啊，真是不出意料的提問呢，連我少女心都有點挑起來了~"

以"甚麼少女心，主持你不就是個大叔嗎"眼神回應的財前沉吟了一陣，"我個人很喜歡年糕紅豆湯，會做我喜歡的料理的女孩子就挺不錯。"

千歲評價道：單純啊。

旁邊的真田輕輕咐和道：這個想法不錯。

主持：嘛，該說甚麼呢，有種像是不譜情愛的年輕人又像是成熟大叔會說的微妙感呢~來來來，下一題，請由財前君為我們抽出幸運兒！

財前連表情聲線都非常平淡地讀出手上的籤，"啊~真高興能被抽到呢！(心) 我是名古屋的小花見醬哦，最喜歡就是在生活工作各方面都最冷靜的白石君了！啊不過人家也想跟著喊小藏琳~我想向藏琳君提問：你最喜歡的t.y.p.e是？"

這忠實表現感嘆和標點的朗讀讓人沒法不笑場，現場笑倒了一陣，小春讚揚道，"小光的吐槽搞笑是最高的唷~”

再次無視背景中裕次隨即接上的詰問 "那我呢小春？我還是你所有的幸福和快樂嗎？小春~"

主持裝作小氣抱怨：啊~帥哥當道的感覺真是討厭啊，大家的問題都是問喜歡的類型呢，要是白石君再抽一張是同樣的問題，乾脆就全員都答題好了嘛！

白石苦笑著抽了籤，揚了揚手中的紙，"差不多呢，這次是來自山口縣的山本小姐問的手塚君啊。"

現場一片少女式笑聲，白石微微笑道："那我先回答小花見醬的提問，我喜歡的類型是帶沐浴劑香味的人，因為感覺很清爽乾淨，抱起來很舒服。"

現場嗚嗷聲掀起一片，成員中的懂行千歲吹哨起了，似狼又似犬。也不知道有沒有人注意到剛剛在沙發上托臉看著的越前身體微微一抖。

主持：嗯嗯——是很適合這個爽朗的男生的回答呢！那麼下一個請四天寶寺的各位回答喔！

小金：啊咧？我喜歡章魚燒，最好吃的了。

謙也： 這不是答喜歡的食物啊小金……算了……

千歲：跟我類型相似的人，以上。 

小春：很難選擇啊~弦一郎君那麼棒~手塚君又很有魅力，啊但是還是跟裕次一樣的類型更喜歡~

裕次：小春！我也最喜歡你的了！

小石川：嗯，能好好相處的人。

主持：嗯，你是誰？啊哈哈哈哈哈哈抱歉小石川君，一不小心就忘了你的存在，那麼這一邊的先請手塚君回答吧~

手塚正經答道："會不斷努力自強的類型" ，溫柔地朝越前看了一眼，莫名的像是告白又或者只是前輩cue後輩說話而已。

越前還在思考怎樣回答，不同於各前輩回答這些不下數十次，他年紀小倒沒被問過這方面的問題。

真田斜睨一眼手塚，先答道："我欣賞堅毅不屈的類型，但個子嬌小可愛的比較好。"

現場又一片嗚嗚嗷嗷，觀眾一陣竊竊輕笑。凡是GIGS的熟粉都知道不少越前團寵的內情，倒是遺憾跡部大爺因為國外有活動沒來參加今天的修羅場。在主持人的平息下，大家終於都都聚焦在還未回答過的越前龍馬身上。

雖然沐浴在所有人期待又逼迫的目光下，但最終越前龍馬鼓起臉，"我不知道。"

主持也不勉強，反正台下一片萌成狗：那我們再來一段廣告時間吧！

CM一：  
一位綁雙辮子的少女靜靜地綁上芭蕾舞鞋，日夜不停努力地訓練，終於在舞台上演出了——  
JOYS，你的運動鞋首選

CM二：  
一位墨綠髮色的少年靜靜地綁上網球鞋，日夜不停努力地訓練，終於在比賽上登場了——  
JOYS，你的運動鞋首選

主持：好了歡迎再次回來了我們的「網球王子TALK SHOW現場」！我們今天的嘉賓是四天寶寺全體成員和GIGS的真田﹑越前和手塚唷！第二回合的是默契遊戲，要感謝POT劇組的熱情提供詞組和問題，我們可是收到不少有趣的爆料呢！那麼現在就分組開始了~

主持：紅組的真田﹑小石川﹑小金首先上場！題目要求是猜出或者做到對方暗示的字眼或要求，如果七分鐘內沒猜出四個就要受到可怕的懲罰哦~

小石川坐在高腳椅上，笑看著對面並排的是坐姿如劍道大師的真田，和隨性得像野生猴子的小金，對比真是有點有趣。第一題的字眼顯示在兩人的頭頂上：「宿敵」

小石川：很簡單哦，兩個字，真田眼中的手塚和小金眼中的越前。

兩人同時答道：「宿敵/怪物！」

鏡頭看向台下的越前無奈地嘆口氣，怪物說誰呢。眾人竊笑。

主持：雖然真田君答對了但重複答題有錯還是算錯哦！

第二題：「小金最喜歡的食物」

小石川：嗯……關西很出名﹑熱騰騰圓滾滾有醬汁的——

小金：啊﹑章魚燒！哈哈哈，上次小怪物來關西一個人就能吃五盒~

真田衝動想捂隊友的口。

觀眾大聲「咦咦咦？」，主持人很上道地朝莫名又被cue的越前問道："原來龍馬君私下和小金很熟啊？去了關西旅遊探望嗎？"

越前無奈地道：有一次趁週末去了一趟大阪，剛好遇到了而已。(才不熟，一點都不熟)

本來就是沒告訴任何人的偷跑，於是在手塚木木移過來「我怎麼沒聽你提起過」的目光之下，還想瞪一眼小金的越前，乖巧地低頭像被主人發現做錯事的小奶狗一樣慫了。

第三題：「孫子兵法」

小石川：哈啊……這題小金你不要搶答！(台下一片哄笑) 真田的招式名稱的出處——

真田：啊，孫子兵法。

小金反應過來：誒——

那樣子逗得觀眾都笑了場。團友的忍足謙也笑道：什麼，好像有點簡單的題目啊，太順利了。

第四題：讓小金說「推倒了越前」

觀眾充滿期待地：誒———

真田扶額，心想是誰出的題。

小石川無奈地摸頭：嗯，就是小金第一天入劇組發生的意外……那個，把芬達淋在別人身上那次，小金還記得你做了甚麼嗎？

小金：誒有嗎？

小石川：嗯，你說要幫人把衣服洗乾淨，人家不情願，所以你就做了什麼？

小金：什麼啊？我一點都想不起來啊。

現場觀眾拋過來的視線很熱切，越前一臉無奈習慣的想抬手壓帽子，發現自己一手摸空，鏡頭特寫還拍個正著。

坐旁邊看得吃吃笑的忍足謙也見他一時不知所措的羞赧，大方地一臂把人攬在懷內遮了臉，笑說真是可愛啊可愛。

手塚對那邊的熱鬧默默瞥去一眼。

第五題：「和果子」

小石川對著這條題目猶豫了一陣，該問小金的方向還是不熟悉但靠譜的真田？

小石川：上次小金在關東看見了說想吃的，長得像開在樹上的櫻花的是什麼？

台下觀眾哈哈大笑，這是問什麼，知道答案也聽不懂。

小石川轉換方向：嗯﹑是真田的話，可能不太喜歡甜的女生喜歡的食物？但是——

主持：時間到！哎呀紅組只答對了兩條是不夠的喔~輸了輸了，換白組的越前﹑財前﹑忍足上場~在廣告的休息時間回來後繼續~

在換場的時候小金轉頭一看屏幕，歪頭想了想，道「啊這不是白石說的像小怪物的臉一樣的糖嘛？」

當事人一步上前捂嘴：小金！別胡說。

還好說話時周圍都熙熙攘攘，白石鬆一口氣。除了勾起笑意的財前，沒有其他人足夠耳尖聽到了。

主持：啊白組的真是相當養眼的少年組合！(小春在鏡頭後開心地咐和) 讓我們立即開始第一題！

財前光作為給提示的人坐在對面，見到兩人身後的螢幕上「濕身拍攝」，嗤的一笑。

在兩人疑惑的目光中，財前嘗試解釋：一般來說是只有男女主角會有的鏡頭……不過你們也經歷過吧？

主持和一些壞心眼的觀眾都一下子笑出來，這問法也太虧了。

兩人面面相覷，互相不解。

財前繼續：我個人覺得，那集拉高了一季的收視，畢竟你們做了這樣的事。

謙也的臉快要被疑惑歪掉，越前見勢不對，趕緊說pass。

第二題：「要越前比較忍足兄弟」

財前光的眉鋒一聚：好吧，這一題比我還過份。這樣，越前，為什麼認識比較久的忍足前輩反而不叫名字呢？

越前抿唇：(問題好像有問題，迴避) ……並沒有特別的原因，謙也前輩習慣別人這樣叫他。

忍足謙也·不省心·直腸子：嗯，因為越前比想像中可愛啊，叫名字也沒關係啊。

財前：(……) 算了，越前你覺得誰比較帥氣啊？

越前：(完美迥避) 前輩你啊。

財前：……算了。

觀眾看著明明是同組人卻展開了莫名其妙的攻防戰都笑個不停。

第三題：「在忍足兄弟二選一中，讓越前選擇忍足謙也」

財前光無語地看一眼剛剛打上字幕的前台，這分明是幹上了啊。

財前想了想：好吧越前，要是在遊戲裡要找一隻陸行鳥座騎，越前你要選叫忍足謙也的，還是叫忍足侑士的？

越前呆滯一秒，跟著反應過來的觀眾一起爆笑。

雖然聽得出是刁難的題目，但前輩也包裝得太無害了。越前難得被逗笑得率真，份外可愛。

「謝謝前輩，我一定選叫忍足謙也的。」財前·小帥哥回以柔和一笑。

被當是騎寵的謙也無奈又好笑地揉亂越前的頭髮。

第四題：「二選一題，關東或關西」

財前呼一口氣：兩個人都來吧，快問快答，生物還是死物？

兩人默契：生物。

財前：芬達還是卡魯賓？

越前懂了：噢，卡魯賓 (謙也：卡魯賓吧)

財前：很好，要遠還是要近？

兩人默契：近。

財前：那關東還是關西？

兩人默契一頓，對望：……關東。

主持：嗯奇怪怎麼覺得明明出題的是我們，但好像又不是我們了呢？真是天才一樣的財前君，精彩的對答戰啊！可惜時間已經到了，那麼廣告回來，下一組是藍組的手塚﹑千歲﹑白石！

……………(略)

CM一：  
財前戴著airpod在咖啡廳寫歌，街上行人如鯽，卻沒有一丁點影響到耳機完整動聽的音樂。  
極致悅耳，你值得享受

CM二：  
財前戴著airpod在電影院播放恐怖片時聽情歌，畫面上沒有一丁點影響到耳機完整動聽的音樂。  
極致悅耳，你值得享受

主持：好了，最後是回答現場觀眾問題的環節！時間關係，我們讓已經選出來的小姐提問吧。

少女一：是，謝謝給我的機會。我是越前樣的fans，很想了解平日生活私底下的越前，想請問一下越前平日休假喜歡做甚麼？放鬆的時候會選擇甚麼活動？

越前：放鬆的話，我喜歡一天工作之後能回家裡享受不同味道泡劑的浸浴，有時舒服得會不小心睡著。如果有休假，會打網球練習，睡午覺，陪卡魯賓玩。

主持：啊啊，這優雅的愛好我該說是名副其實的王子樣嗎？嗯，總覺得要想起甚麼槽點但想不起來呢。好咧，下一題是第三行六列的灰裇衫扎辮子的男士哦，請問想問甚麼問題呢？

男士一：嗨~雖然可惜我不是女生，但作為GIGS裡越前小朋友的粉絲，還是代大家問一下好了，要是以女生角度考慮的話，越前君覺得演藝圈的誰會是理想型？"

主持吹一個口哨： (不敢讚，但問得好)

越前的眉尖微微蹙起："女生的角度？理想型？" 一臉困惑，充分表現出海歸兒童對婉轉複雜句和高級詞彙的無助。

還好有小金在背景中也發問：那人在說甚麼，為什麼都是日文每個字我都聽不懂？

手塚臉無表情地盯著發問的人，口中向越前解釋到："意思是問要是你是女生的話，會覺得認識的人當中哪一個是很好相處的男生。"

真田捍衛道："要是想不出來就不用答了，跟之前的問題大同小異而已。"

主持擔心又被不知道擋走了珍貴的答案，於是折衷道："你就隨便在POT中選一個吧。"

——POT裡女生之中人氣極高又很好相處的男生嗎？

越前龍馬沒再猶豫，一秒立斷："白石前輩。" 

霸氣的發言引起現場觀眾kyaaaaaaaaaaaa大叫，主持誇張地叫：哦哦哦哦為甚麼？為甚麼？關東的新人和關西的隊長是要怎樣？

GIGS成員先瞪一眼越前，又一致地厲向對面的白石。白石藏之介不愧是出名冷靜的隊長，微微一笑道了謝很高興很榮幸，但在觀眾持續的起哄尖叫聲中，鏡頭裡發現他白晢的臉頰漸漸紅了，頓時掀起一波幕前幕後共同的鬼哭狼嚎。

千歲吹了哨又輕輕推攘一下對方的肩，像兄弟打趣般，"誒~真有你的，成為理想型的理想型，幸運啊你。"

小春雙手捧臉：啊咧~小藏內心一定覺得超高興了吧~真·可·愛！

財前一臉興味，舉起手機連拍：哇喔﹑難得前輩的慌亂表現得真明顯。

越前龍馬對現場反應習慣忽略："白石前輩人很帥氣，也很溫柔。"

手塚手抖，差點就衝動出手捂住了團員的口。

發問人坐回去，安靜吹了個泡泡，"噗哩~殘念。"

主持笑道："這是甚麼情況？現場一片混亂呢，白石君你可是龍馬的粉絲，被偶像這樣說的感受能分享一下嗎？"

因為被cue迎接了越前的目光，白石終於抗不住，垂了頭抬手半掩："拜托、別再說了……" 那手心底下擋不住的一臉通紅。

現場停滯了一秒，出席的大部分都是雙擔的觀眾真情實意忍不住嗷嗷萌哭，除了尖叫就是啕哭，間中夾雜了叫喊：" 結婚吧！求你們吧！"

主持笑得衝下了台：我的天，今天的節目必須到此為止，各位觀眾多謝收看，下期再見！

On the Radio 電台清談節目  
主持：柳生   
嘉賓：丸井

柳生：最近，關於我們POT小主人公的話題炒得很熱不是嘛？  
丸井：我們忠實的觀眾應該都知道的喔，那個在TALK SHOW現場說了「如果越前龍馬是女生的話，會希望白石君當男朋友」這樣的發言噗~  
柳生：這個說法有點不妙啊，但大意是這樣沒錯。  
丸井：哈哈﹑能想像當時現場的情況有多可怕，畢竟是那個越前啊~  
柳生：你說話的歧義真多，我有點懂為什麼監製會特地找你上這回節目了。  
丸井：什麼意思？  
柳生：好了，繼續說回觀眾有興趣的話題吧，雖然當時說了這樣撞擊的發言，但越前龍馬本人好像沒有太多的自覺。看節目的時候就有這種感覺了，比起把自己當成女生想像的人選，搞不好是選了「覺得不會錯」的正解人選。  
丸井：嗯，也許是這樣沒錯，但是關西天團的隊長和關東最可愛的主唱聽起來是不錯的pair呢？  
柳生：pair……這樣說，我都想替跡部操心了。  
丸井：那個大爺是怎麼想的要等他回國再算了，現在這個話題能蹭這麼熱也不止是白石君的功勞啦。  
柳生：說起來，要是他只是平淡的道謝大概不會炒那麼大吧。  
丸井：能看到演唱會舞台塌陷或者野生團友走失都冷靜得臉不改色的白石隊長慌張得一批，真是太值了。  
柳生：聽說在轉發廣傳的時候大家的#標籤都是寫「如果這都不算愛」  
丸井：那就是暗戀吧了？  
柳生：是的呢  
丸井：不過我想說的是自己團友的事情喔，在RM綜藝跟越前合作聲稱很愉快的那個仁王  
柳生：他怎麼了？  
丸井：在那個TALKSHOW節目播出之後，啊我找出來了就照著念喔，他在自己官方twitter裡說了：「大家沒有覺得如果越前是女孩子的話，那應該是我的女朋友嗎？puri」這樣的事情。  
柳生：確實很符合他唯恐天下不亂的個性。  
丸井：然後下面置頂越前的留言說：「討厭的學長」啊哈哈哈哈真的是一點都沒有變。  
柳生：一如既往地被嫌棄了呢。  
丸井：說的也是，不過我能理解越前，畢竟對方是一個讓他在鏡頭前很不男子漢地哭出來的前輩……咦啊，想想也挺討人厭。  
柳生：說起來，他仍然是唯一一個。他後來跟我炫耀的時候說，每天早上起來重溫一下越前哭的樣子就會覺得很滋潤。  
丸井：好壞，這算是惡魔的發言？  
柳生：就某種意義來說，我倒是很佩服他。  
丸井：我覺得，紳士和變態真是只有一線之差呢。  
柳生：胡說甚麼？算了，題外話不多說，上星期開始POT電台收集了聽眾的投票給排行榜「如果越前龍馬是女孩子的話會和哪個前輩交往？」，我們今天就來揭曉最終的結果。  
丸井：雖然我對女孩子樣的越前沒有興趣，但這次投票很有意思呢  
柳生：嗯，不過你也有得到票數喔，推測是因為顏值和身高相近的緣故。  
丸井：多謝大家的支持~啊不過這是該覺得高興的事嗎？  
柳生：隨便你。這回投票人數有65238人次這麼多，我們現在就來揭曉頭十名吧。  
丸井：是的，第十位，「如果越前龍馬是女孩子的話會和哪個前輩交往？」有3602人選擇的得獎人是——GIGS團員的真田弦一郎！  
柳生：這個結果我不意外，不過排名沒有想像中的靠前？  
丸井：這個﹑GIGS團內炒的這幾年大概也夠了吧？  
柳生：也許最近美少年或者花美男那種更吃香？  
丸井：說不定喔，那麼第九位，「如果越前龍馬是女孩子的話會和哪個前輩交往？」有4884人選擇的是——GIGS團員的手塚國光！  
柳生：……簡直是理所當然，有令人覺得意外的人選嗎？  
丸井：如果真田知道他被手塚壓過一頭而你覺得理然當然，這樣好嗎？  
柳生：咳咳，我當然不是這個意思，那麼第八位！「如果越前龍馬是女孩子的話會和哪個前輩交往？」有7881人選擇的是——冰帝的忍足侑士！  
丸井：喔喔，這可是有趣的人物了  
柳生：要說意外也算不上，在POT這種番都有展現出成人感的角色，他也是首屈一指了。  
丸井：嗯，女人之間的人氣超高的啊可惡！  
柳生：你們類型不一樣，沒甚麼好爭的。好吧，來揭曉第七位。  
丸井：嘖，那麼「如果越前龍馬是女孩子的話會和哪個前輩交往？」的排行第七位——四天寶寺的忍足——謙也！  
柳生：哦啦，是兄弟作為情敵相爭這種少女漫畫的情結啊。  
丸井：你很了解嘛，紳士。  
柳生：才不是！但是這個忍足兄弟的夾心梗，在當晚現場不是也玩得風生水起嗎？  
丸井：啊是呢，啊那個製作人真是……(柳生提醒：是不二哦) ——厲害。  
柳生：這個因由我是知道的，一開始進劇組跟青學比較熟的是冰帝吧，但是一向冷淡的後輩在四天寶寺剛入組不久就跟別家的弟弟熟稔了互相名字稱呼時劇組甚至拍入鏡頭播出了，於是那家的哥哥第二天就拉著後輩傷心飲泣的現場……  
丸井：啊知道的，我知道啊……那天的事我也聽說了。  
柳生：那天起我就覺得冰帝的天才其實不也很適合四天寶寺的風格嗎。  
丸井：他本來就是四天寶寺出身的訓練生啊。  
柳生：就是這個意思。  
丸井：忽然覺得這個開玩笑的排行榜有那麼點真實的重量。  
柳生：那一定是因為承載了無數觀眾的熱愛。  
丸井：就會說漂亮話的傢伙。  
柳生：是是是，那麼「如果越前龍馬是女孩子的話會和哪個前輩交往？」的排行第七位——四天寶寺的財前光！  
丸井：哦，那個樣子很酷的男生  
柳生：不覺得他有點像越前嗎？個性和相性都很合的感覺。  
丸井：也是，兩人好像不多話也交流得很默契的時候，覺得這樣的pair打網球雙打也不錯  
柳生：……難說，不過想法相通的感覺是真的，在訪談的時候當事人也認證了。  
丸井：什麼？財前說的？  
柳生：越前說的：「跟切原前輩相反呢，財前前輩一起時都不用解釋說甚麼」  
丸井：……哈哈哈這是稱讚？哈哈哈哈切原那傢伙真可憐。  
柳生：好了，因為時間關係，我們就直接揭曉第三至第六位吧！  
丸井：好~第六位是U17的德川和也，第五位也是U17的種島修二，第四位是越前龍雅前輩，第三位則是我們剛剛提及過的仁王雅治~  
柳生：第四名……真的可以播出嗎？  
丸井：不要管那些了，沒有看出來嗎，第三到第五名都是痞子帥哥的類型，這說明了一般女性近年的取向依然是「男孩不壞，女孩不愛」嗎？  
柳生：我又不是女孩子，我不知道。不過那傢伙都這麼高調出擊主動追求了才得第三名，不覺得有點可憐嗎？  
丸井：有嗎？那傢伙不過是開開玩笑的性質，有必要當真嘛？  
柳生：嗯，如果越前真是女孩子的話，搞不好真的是他喜歡的類型。  
丸井：嗯……那傢伙確實很喜歡貓咪。  
柳生：傲嬌、漂亮、有點稚氣但腦袋聰明讓他覺得很新鮮有挑戰性的type。  
丸井：等等，你也了解太清楚了吧？  
柳生：不難猜。以他的個性，是會狡猾又強勢地把對象都不知道的情況下攻略下來的人。  
丸井：……嘛，可是呢，總覺得這種說法有誘拐犯的微妙感。  
柳生：……喔也，真是一針見血的說法。  
丸井：(沉默數秒)  
柳生：(沉默數秒)  
丸井：還好越前不是女孩子。  
柳生：同意。  
丸井：那麼眾望所歸的第二名——四天寶寺的白石藏之介！雖然我不覺得妒忌，但說起令和年間第一名的花美男代表人物，也就是他了吧。  
柳生：我對於你的語氣就不評價了，但是是的，而且作為正主確認過的人選，沒排上三甲都說不過去。  
丸井：遇上了自己的偶像就變成了粉絲的感覺，讓人很有同感呢  
柳生：嗯說是這樣說，但四天寶寺的人本來就沒有甚麼偶像包袱的樣子。  
丸井：過份，這麼毒舌的紳士可以嗎  
柳生：並沒有，說明事實而已。  
丸井：哈哈哈，那麼第一名是誰？打敗了仁王和白石，把越前公主抱回家的勝者？  
柳生：……你的膽大程度也不負天才之名了，第一名自然是GIGS還沒有登場的跡部大爺。不愧是團爸爸，得票份量佔了快一半的34810人次，一直照顧越前的形象，俘虜了不少越前的姐姐粉。  
丸井：啊，王族pair，連我也聽說過。要說起跡越，就要說越前第一次以女生形象在螢幕前亮相，就是因為跡部的原因啊。雖然是早期的事了，後來才被眼利的團粉發掘出來的。  
柳生：是嗎？有照片嗎？  
丸井：……你也不愧紳士之名啊。  
柳生：(搜索中)  
柳生：找到了。  
丸井：怎麼樣？  
柳生：……原來如此。  
丸井：什麼原來如此？  
柳生：原來我不是第一次看見這樣的她呢。  
丸井：誒——什麼意味？

POT On the Radio粉絲論壇  
主題：今天的Radio真是爆大料，身而為人真是太感謝了！  
發文者：身而為ALL越的人

有人聽了今天丸井是嘉賓的Radio了嗎？我聽著就哭了。  
能生在這個All越主場的世界啊，人生已無憾了！  
P.S 即將來到的日曜日又是仁王越派糖的日子？

#RM仁王越 #追隨立海Mission一萬年  
上班族的痛  
@回覆：身而為ALL越的人

訂閱電台了但是還沒有下班！今天是揭曉排行榜的日子呢我記得www 還有甚麼能比這種大事更可口可樂？利申：投票白石越是我是我ww

p.s. 今週預告真是讓人興奮興奮得不行~  
#修羅場可怕WW  
RM是生命RM必嗑  
@回覆：身而為ALL越的人

這週的All越戀愛風暴來得太突然，糖太多人也吃懵了。

spoiler alert

今天最重大的爆料不就是人稱紳士好團友的柳生爆了仁王的料：原來他都會重溫自己弄哭越越的片段覺得內心很滋潤的type？讓人爆笑但又忍不住想我要報警了唷？  
雖然痞痞的很帥氣，但不知道是惡趣味還是變態這一點讓人有點害怕？  
越越過了今年才17歲，這孩子就被這麼多人想叼著，實在是ww太開心了！！(掩口  
姐姐粉堅定票投「冷靜得一批白石君」呵呵呵呵

p.s. RM請白石君做特約嘉賓太犯規了WWW幸村社長幹得好！  
#修羅場可怕WW  
身而為ALL越的人  
@回覆：上班族的痛﹑RM是生命RM必嗑

再一次吶喊如果這都不算愛！！我就沒有見過甚麼時候冷靜會下線的白石隊長！  
今週的三角關係太明顯了一直派糖的RM真是最高ww

p.s. RM社長真人精

#冷靜得一批白石君is who  
#修羅場可怕WW

社畜一隻  
@回覆：身而為ALL越的人

以前在幕前當隊長的時候，你們都不知道幸村美人的可怕。現在幸村社長去了幕後做大佬，簡直理所當然。

#冷靜得一批白石君is who  
#幸村社長人中妖精

白石越是暴風雨  
@回覆：身而為ALL越的人

越前：「如果是女生的話，能當白石前輩的女朋友也不錯」  
附：某人臉紅低頭遮臉.GIF

#胡說，白石君明明冷靜得一批  
#胡說，白石君明明冷靜得一批  
#胡說，白石君明明冷靜得一批  
#胡說，白石君明明冷靜得一批  
#幸村社長真妖精  
我是貓系  
@回覆：白石越是暴風雨

表示一直吃關東糖今天開始覺得關西的口味也不錯！  
作為資深雅治粉的想說，仁王其實是個好孩子……（這話連我都不信  
但喜歡貓咪的人都是好人！你們都不知道貓奴見了主子都要挑逗不然就會死的心情嗎？！  
你們就不能體諒這愛貓如命的孩子的心情嗎？！

p.s. 關西竟然有這麼帥氣的暖男隊長……團友們再來喊一聲如果這都不算愛！！！

#拜託別說了asjkewbfqlwdqbqud  
#修羅場可喜可賀

上班族的痛  
@回覆：身而為ALL越的人

哈哈哈哈哈哈還在上班的我已經爆笑出來了完全抗不住！  
想知道每天都看見網絡瘋狂轉載自己(暗暗單)戀情曝光的白石君的心情！(翻滾  
#拜託別說了asjkewbfqlwdqbqud   
萌哭啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！！

承上，討論以仁王喜歡貓這件事詮釋對越前小貓各種欺詐挑逗的行為是否正當，各位怎麼看？

仁王越嗑嗑更開心  
@回覆：身而為ALL越的人

這裡聽完Radio的萌新有一個！  
爆點多得算不完簡直不知從何說起的但對於會直球出擊又會調戲胡搞cue的痞帥人設無法抵抗！！雅治這已經是紅筆大寫的單箭頭了還能不能更猛些？投票結果雖然都高但是哎呀心痛……

p.s. 所謂喜歡的type只不過是紳士先生照念著越前龍馬人物卡的屬性而已？

#拜託別說了asjkewbfqlwdqbqud

我是貓系  
@回覆：仁王越嗑嗑更開心

回應上題，還能更猛些ww  
當年RM早期被搞倒霉蛋角色的切原因為拍電影缺席了幾期，越前龍馬就是當時POT開始走紅作為特約嘉賓加入去，當時才14歲加高冷形象囂張人設大家都不知道怎麼帶他玩，但是在工地任務時剛好和仁王一起拍檔，越孩認認真真做任務也不主動佔鏡頭大概不懂得做綜藝？於是仁王才鬧他演了一齣工地意外折斷了手指的劇情？

以為前輩是為了保護自己的越小孩當場嚇得臉白一邊等急救人員一邊在跪在仁王旁邊安慰人家卻忍不住一邊看著血淋淋的手哭得噎噎聲像隻嗑飽的小奶貓啦ww

別說當時我也被場面的真實給嚇懵了這招用來對付14歲真是太狠了ww

大概覺得像玻璃一樣冷淡死小孩的人設給碎掉了的場面很有趣於是一直裝下去的仁王那傢伙啊，用左手去抹了越前臉上的淚珠，舔了說：'好甜" 聲音沙啞得亂騷一把ww

"有龍馬這種美少年為我落淚，不痛了唷~"

——這就是仁王越的起點ww，你說猛不猛？

雖然後來仁王被所有人給狠罵了一通，但是大家都沒有說其實真是做得太好了！老實說14歲貓樣少年的清澈眼淚真是太可愛了~

#逗貓界的王者  
#修羅場可喜可賀

身而為ALL越的人  
@回覆：我是貓系

啊，那個下一期就被越前狠狠地報復回來的仁王，也爽快地痛哭了ww (雖然眼淚是假的  
從此兩個人就開始了相愛相殺的pattern真是超好笑的~  
但要真說，越前龍馬的人設能親民入屋實在是仁王給提攜了不少？要給小孩cue鏡頭得有趣，才有後來那些互相智斗爭勇的名場面一大堆WW

p.s. 作為一個人覺得仁王喜歡的type只不過是紳士先生照念著越前龍馬人物卡的屬性而已

#逗貓界的王者  
社畜一隻  
@回覆：身而為ALL越的人

早期RM還能看到越前會被仁王illusion給騙慘啊  
大家都成長得很快啊，越前小孩現在都有了稱號名偵探，是最可能把仁王小辮子給揪出來的RM member了(果然16歲

#逗貓界的王者  
社畜一隻  
@回覆：我是貓系

當年仁王在fans club的私拍問答環節還大言不慚說："越前生氣臉特別漂亮~puri~"

#當年仁王特別敢

身而為ALL越的人  
@回覆：社畜一隻

後來龍馬成年之後曖昧的話反而消停了很多，開始朝著家庭親情向走，接著龍馬作為歌手出道的一夕就變成了GIGS的盛世，仁王越的沉沒快要嚶嚶嚶帶哭一片，沒想到來自關西的威脅會把慵懶又狡猾的狐狸逼出洞窟來表明主權~

twitter：「龍馬是女孩的話，肯定是屬於我的吧？」(大意)

是心聲了吧，想起了仁王越的過往，看到的時候像姨母一樣都點頭了呢 (誰  
然後這期預告不是有仁王把龍馬公主抱起來了，就在白石君的面前wwww 哈哈哈哈哈這可口可樂的修羅場！

#今年仁王越特別痞甜痞甜

白石越是暴風雨  
@回覆：身而為ALL越的人

感受到了威脅了吧？果然那天在TALKSHOW台下問問題的人是仁王本人？  
總覺得髮型聲線口吻都像透了，雖然長相真的不一樣，但是……是本人吧？  
RM預告的感覺像是吃醋嗎？不像嗎？把越前都嚇一跳地從後面抱起來，是宣示甚麼吧？  
作為關東關西的雙擔粉，想說這個時候才更要學白石君一樣竭力保靜冷靜不能暴露出自己啊www！

#今年仁王越特別痞甜痞甜  
#可口可樂  
RM是生命RM必嗑  
@回覆：白石越是暴風雨

別說了拜託，白石的臉紅再也不能好了ww  
你們都在說二三名的選手，只有我一個人在想像跡部大爺巴黎時裝週回來之後發現世界都改變了的表情www

#論誰是正宮  
#站一秒白石越  
我是貓系  
@回覆：身而為ALL越的人

哪怕跡部在眼前，還是想站仁王越！  
明明在間牒戰佔上風的仁王弄錯了提示卡讓同隊一起輸了比賽，結果被敵隊的觀月說敗筆的時候仁王卻真假莫辨地說："比起你，我更想看龍馬被水淋濕的可憐樣子~puri"  
龍馬的表情超級無奈，吐槽他"只會嘴上找場子的傢伙"   
然後心甘情願地一起捱水彈的樣子也是超級縱容了ww

p.s. 15歲的亂糟糟髮型，真是水濕身都超可愛！  
社畜一隻  
@回覆：身而為ALL越的人

想說一個個都趁跡部不在國內就跑出來  
分明是沒了跡部鎮宅就開始了群魔亂舞，先是關西雪女的主動示好，後是九尾妖狐霸佔場子，結果沒留意在宅裡還有隻大黑天狗看守著，我看冷漠的山神也早晚出手。  
前面的國文才是要有待改善  
心甘情願是什麼鬼，越前只是個願賭服輸的孩子而已

#水濕認證  
#真百年一遇美少年  
要做木天蓼  
@回覆：社畜一隻

玩陰陽師的來戰？  
妖狐私下霸佔場子是甚麼意思，本來就是他的童養媳  
幕前打架幕後就抱在一起，要不粉絲私拍會總是拍到他們倆去遊樂園玩吃甜品，說不是約會都沒人信，反正我信了(妥？  
情人節特輯有女嘉賓在場不選，偏偏挑越前當女伴還能是什麼玩法？

#反正女裝時的龍馬生氣臉特別漂亮  
社畜一隻  
@回覆：要做木天蓼

逗貓狂魔甚麼的真是夠了  
從推下水池(GOOD JOB﹑房間放蟲子﹑換隊服偷名牌層出不窮的無賴玩法，再好脾氣的貓也會變得不經逗，越前能忍下來沒撓死人算是沒長歪了

#反正濕身時的龍馬生氣臉特別漂亮  
上班族的痛

雅治雖然最愛鬧也最疼龍馬了吧，夏天推下水池沒所謂啊(再次GOOD JOB  
但冬天的時候有見過一次這樣做嗎？上次還故意犯錯讓自己代替龍馬被懲罰啊，這種玩世不恭的痞子卻隱藏得好好的柔情，不好吃嗎？

#逗貓狂魔不怕  
#被主子再撓也不會痛只覺得幸福

我是貓系

看花絮啊ww  
私下line聊天的時候兩人總是分享吸貓，要是拍攝太長下班太夜的話都是仁王把睡著的越越揹回車上，簡直是真·哥哥啊，明面要欺負暗地裡要疼愛，沒毛病。  
作為養貓的人，仁王的心情超好懂w

#仁王真貓奴  
#不逗貓是人否  
#貓咪punch拳拳都是愛

主題：今天的Radio真是爆大料，身而為人真是太感謝了！  
發文者：身而為ALL越的人

有人聽了今天丸井是嘉賓的Radio了嗎？我聽著就哭了。  
能生在這個All越主場的世界啊，人生已無憾了！  
P.S 即將來到的日曜日又是仁王越派糖的日子？

#RM仁王越 #追隨立海Mission一萬年  
上班族的痛  
@回覆：身而為ALL越的人

訂閱電台了但是還沒有下班！今天是揭曉排行榜的日子呢我記得www 還有甚麼能比這種大事更可口可樂？利申：投票白石越是我是我ww

p.s. 今週預告真是讓人興奮興奮得不行~  
#修羅場可怕WW  
RM是生命RM必嗑  
@回覆：身而為ALL越的人

這週的All越戀愛風暴來得太突然，糖太多人也吃懵了。

spoiler alert

今天最重大的爆料不就是人稱紳士好團友的柳生爆了仁王的料：原來他都會重溫自己弄哭越越的片段覺得內心很滋潤的type？讓人爆笑但又忍不住想我要報警了唷？  
雖然痞痞的很帥氣，但不知道是惡趣味還是變態這一點讓人有點害怕？  
越越過了今年才17歲，這孩子就被這麼多人想叼著，實在是ww太開心了！！(掩口  
姐姐粉堅定票投「冷靜得一批白石君」呵呵呵呵

p.s. RM請白石君做特約嘉賓太犯規了WWW幸村社長幹得好！  
#修羅場可怕WW  
身而為ALL越的人  
@回覆：上班族的痛﹑RM是生命RM必嗑

再一次吶喊如果這都不算愛！！我就沒有見過甚麼時候冷靜會下線的白石隊長！  
今週的三角關係太明顯了一直派糖的RM真是最高ww

p.s. RM社長真人精

#冷靜得一批白石君is who  
#修羅場可怕WW

社畜一隻  
@回覆：身而為ALL越的人

以前在幕前當隊長的時候，你們都不知道幸村美人的可怕。現在幸村社長去了幕後做大佬，簡直理所當然。

#冷靜得一批白石君is who  
#幸村社長人中妖精

白石越是暴風雨  
@回覆：身而為ALL越的人

越前：「如果是女生的話，能當白石前輩的女朋友也不錯」  
附：某人臉紅低頭遮臉.GIF

#胡說，白石君明明冷靜得一批  
#胡說，白石君明明冷靜得一批  
#胡說，白石君明明冷靜得一批  
#胡說，白石君明明冷靜得一批  
#幸村社長真妖精  
我是貓系  
@回覆：白石越是暴風雨

表示一直吃關東糖今天開始覺得關西的口味也不錯！  
作為資深雅治粉的想說，仁王其實是個好孩子……（這話連我都不信  
但喜歡貓咪的人都是好人！你們都不知道貓奴見了主子都要挑逗不然就會死的心情嗎？！  
你們就不能體諒這愛貓如命的孩子的心情嗎？！

p.s. 關西竟然有這麼帥氣的暖男隊長……團友們再來喊一聲如果這都不算愛！！！

#拜託別說了asjkewbfqlwdqbqud  
#修羅場可喜可賀

上班族的痛  
@回覆：身而為ALL越的人

哈哈哈哈哈哈還在上班的我已經爆笑出來了完全抗不住！  
想知道每天都看見網絡瘋狂轉載自己(暗暗單)戀情曝光的白石君的心情！(翻滾  
#拜託別說了asjkewbfqlwdqbqud   
萌哭啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！！

承上，討論以仁王喜歡貓這件事詮釋對越前小貓各種欺詐挑逗的行為是否正當，各位怎麼看？

仁王越嗑嗑更開心  
@回覆：身而為ALL越的人

這裡聽完Radio的萌新有一個！  
爆點多得算不完簡直不知從何說起的但對於會直球出擊又會調戲胡搞cue的痞帥人設無法抵抗！！雅治這已經是紅筆大寫的單箭頭了還能不能更猛些？投票結果雖然都高但是哎呀心痛……

p.s. 所謂喜歡的type只不過是紳士先生照念著越前龍馬人物卡的屬性而已？

#拜託別說了asjkewbfqlwdqbqud

我是貓系  
@回覆：仁王越嗑嗑更開心

回應上題，還能更猛些ww  
當年RM早期被搞倒霉蛋角色的切原因為拍電影缺席了幾期，越前龍馬就是當時POT開始走紅作為特約嘉賓加入去，當時才14歲加高冷形象囂張人設大家都不知道怎麼帶他玩，但是在工地任務時剛好和仁王一起拍檔，越孩認認真真做任務也不主動佔鏡頭大概不懂得做綜藝？於是仁王才鬧他演了一齣工地意外折斷了手指的劇情？

以為前輩是為了保護自己的越小孩當場嚇得臉白一邊等急救人員一邊在跪在仁王旁邊安慰人家卻忍不住一邊看著血淋淋的手哭得噎噎聲像隻嗑飽的小奶貓啦ww

別說當時我也被場面的真實給嚇懵了這招用來對付14歲真是太狠了ww

大概覺得像玻璃一樣冷淡死小孩的人設給碎掉了的場面很有趣於是一直裝下去的仁王那傢伙啊，用左手去抹了越前臉上的淚珠，舔了說：'好甜" 聲音沙啞得亂騷一把ww

"有龍馬這種美少年為我落淚，不痛了唷~"

——這就是仁王越的起點ww，你說猛不猛？

雖然後來仁王被所有人給狠罵了一通，但是大家都沒有說其實真是做得太好了！老實說14歲貓樣少年的清澈眼淚真是太可愛了~

#逗貓界的王者  
#修羅場可喜可賀

身而為ALL越的人  
@回覆：我是貓系

啊，那個下一期就被越前狠狠地報復回來的仁王，也爽快地痛哭了ww (雖然眼淚是假的  
從此兩個人就開始了相愛相殺的pattern真是超好笑的~  
但要真說，越前龍馬的人設能親民入屋實在是仁王給提攜了不少？要給小孩cue鏡頭得有趣，才有後來那些互相智斗爭勇的名場面一大堆WW

p.s. 作為一個人覺得仁王喜歡的type只不過是紳士先生照念著越前龍馬人物卡的屬性而已

#逗貓界的王者  
社畜一隻  
@回覆：身而為ALL越的人

早期RM還能看到越前會被仁王illusion給騙慘啊  
大家都成長得很快啊，越前小孩現在都有了稱號名偵探，是最可能把仁王小辮子給揪出來的RM member了(果然16歲

#逗貓界的王者  
社畜一隻  
@回覆：我是貓系

當年仁王在fans club的私拍問答環節還大言不慚說："越前生氣臉特別漂亮~puri~"

#當年仁王特別敢

身而為ALL越的人  
@回覆：社畜一隻

後來龍馬成年之後曖昧的話反而消停了很多，開始朝著家庭親情向走，接著龍馬作為歌手出道的一夕就變成了GIGS的盛世，仁王越的沉沒快要嚶嚶嚶帶哭一片，沒想到來自關西的威脅會把慵懶又狡猾的狐狸逼出洞窟來表明主權~

twitter：「龍馬是女孩的話，肯定是屬於我的吧？」(大意)

是心聲了吧，想起了仁王越的過往，看到的時候像姨母一樣都點頭了呢 (誰  
然後這期預告不是有仁王把龍馬公主抱起來了，就在白石君的面前wwww 哈哈哈哈哈這可口可樂的修羅場！

#今年仁王越特別痞甜痞甜

白石越是暴風雨  
@回覆：身而為ALL越的人

感受到了威脅了吧？果然那天在TALKSHOW台下問問題的人是仁王本人？  
總覺得髮型聲線口吻都像透了，雖然長相真的不一樣，但是……是本人吧？  
RM預告的感覺像是吃醋嗎？不像嗎？把越前都嚇一跳地從後面抱起來，是宣示甚麼吧？  
作為關東關西的雙擔粉，想說這個時候才更要學白石君一樣竭力保靜冷靜不能暴露出自己啊www！

#今年仁王越特別痞甜痞甜  
#可口可樂  
RM是生命RM必嗑  
@回覆：白石越是暴風雨

別說了拜託，白石的臉紅再也不能好了ww  
你們都在說二三名的選手，只有我一個人在想像跡部大爺巴黎時裝週回來之後發現世界都改變了的表情www

#論誰是正宮  
#站一秒白石越  
我是貓系  
@回覆：身而為ALL越的人

哪怕跡部在眼前，還是想站仁王越！  
明明在間牒戰佔上風的仁王弄錯了提示卡讓同隊一起輸了比賽，結果被敵隊的觀月說敗筆的時候仁王卻真假莫辨地說："比起你，我更想看龍馬被水淋濕的可憐樣子~puri"  
龍馬的表情超級無奈，吐槽他"只會嘴上找場子的傢伙"   
然後心甘情願地一起捱水彈的樣子也是超級縱容了ww

p.s. 15歲的亂糟糟髮型，真是水濕身都超可愛！  
社畜一隻  
@回覆：身而為ALL越的人

想說一個個都趁跡部不在國內就跑出來  
分明是沒了跡部鎮宅就開始了群魔亂舞，先是關西雪女的主動示好，後是九尾妖狐霸佔場子，結果沒留意在宅裡還有隻大黑天狗看守著，我看冷漠的山神也早晚出手。  
前面的國文才是要有待改善  
心甘情願是什麼鬼，越前只是個願賭服輸的孩子而已

#水濕認證  
#真百年一遇美少年  
要做木天蓼  
@回覆：社畜一隻

玩陰陽師的來戰？  
妖狐私下霸佔場子是甚麼意思，本來就是他的童養媳  
幕前打架幕後就抱在一起，要不粉絲私拍會總是拍到他們倆去遊樂園玩吃甜品，說不是約會都沒人信，反正我信了(妥？  
情人節特輯有女嘉賓在場不選，偏偏挑越前當女伴還能是什麼玩法？

#反正女裝時的龍馬生氣臉特別漂亮  
社畜一隻  
@回覆：要做木天蓼

逗貓狂魔甚麼的真是夠了  
從推下水池(GOOD JOB﹑房間放蟲子﹑換隊服偷名牌層出不窮的無賴玩法，再好脾氣的貓也會變得不經逗，越前能忍下來沒撓死人算是沒長歪了

#反正濕身時的龍馬生氣臉特別漂亮  
上班族的痛

雅治雖然最愛鬧也最疼龍馬了吧，夏天推下水池沒所謂啊(再次GOOD JOB  
但冬天的時候有見過一次這樣做嗎？上次還故意犯錯讓自己代替龍馬被懲罰啊，這種玩世不恭的痞子卻隱藏得好好的柔情，不好吃嗎？

#逗貓狂魔不怕  
#被主子再撓也不會痛只覺得幸福

我是貓系

看花絮啊ww  
私下line聊天的時候兩人總是分享吸貓，要是拍攝太長下班太夜的話都是仁王把睡著的越越揹回車上，簡直是真·哥哥啊，明面要欺負暗地裡要疼愛，沒毛病。  
作為養貓的人，仁王的心情超好懂w

#仁王真貓奴  
#不逗貓是人否  
#貓咪punch拳拳都是愛

Rikkai Mission越後論壇  
第146期嘉賓：白石藏之介 

主題：問你今天要站仁王越還是白石越？

文字摘錄版

早上分隊任務

第一個是分組吃早餐的任務，為了二人同隊同車，在早飯想吃甚麼的問題上，只有年紀最輕的兩隻小單純和不動腦都亳無疑問選自己喜歡的，一個是可樂配燒板肉一個是綠茶配烤鯖魚。 

\--------------------------------------------------------  
RM是生命：  
切ww  
除了心思單純的切原越前，其他人都在推測誰會選甚麼，真是人心叵測！  
因為規則是只要有多於兩人選同一款，那麼選相同款的人不能組隊也會沒早飯食，結果白石君憑粉絲力知道越前喜歡的料理，卻因為柳生喜歡早上喝綠茶，慘而被拆散而沒能成功搭上小偶像的車，見者為之傷心www

雅哥love:  
神偵探雅哥不就一早猜到了柳生越仔連帶越仔粉絲白石君都會選日式料理，所以最後他一人選了燒雞飯團還有權指定隊友？果然是RM遊戲年資的高手ww   
想和越仔組隊少長點心都不可能www

#論粉絲公式書的了解和家族日常相處的默契

水上戰馬賽  
兩人組隊之後就是夏天必備的游泳池競賽，眾人穿上清爽的白T就在藍浸浸的池水濕身打仗，規則是同隊的把隊友揹在肩上，同隊踩水底走十米後而隊友能在終點答對問題就算勝利。

\--------------------------------------------------------  
越前家有位小公主:  
製作組分明搞事，一看就知道越仔不可能做揹人的同隊，又在遊戲上高度嘲笑我家寶貝的身高！分明要看人逞強淹水wwww

真的不是黑粉:  
想想越仔把仁王揹肩上的畫面也太好看了吧hhhhhhhhhh  
鏡頭只能拍到水底【閉嘴

#真愛

你們都沒抓重點:  
誰不想被雅治揹肩上？   
誰不想被龍馬坐肩膊？  
你們怎麼不把眼光都放向龍馬伸去插入雅治頭髮，一臉緊張扶緊自己身體的小手掌， 莫名就覺得好澀！

再說雅治哥單手就能蓋住他的大腿，比賽緊張抓得緊，之後放手大腿就有紅痕，好磕嘛？

#召喚剪刀手  
#左右合成就等於我家cp doi了  
#理性討論 究竟是雅治哥的手掌大還是越前仔的大腿瘦

巴字上有刀:  
這些影像果然不只我一人看到！！！(有色眼鏡  
上題我來回答！手掌寬大腿小，天生一對！

左看右看，這種親密感和影像能四捨五入就等於我家cp doi了！！  
這麼兩年RM我每集不落的努力沒有白費！珍藏貓仔雅哥的喘息聲吃痛聲咒罵聲統統走起！！

在做搓麵團任務做到力竭的雅哥疲憊氣音: 好緊，你就不能放鬆點 .gif  
因為戴眼罩聽指揮做遊戲卻撞到鼻子的貓仔腔: 好痛，笨蛋前輩 .gif

#召喚剪刀獸  
#召喚剪刀獸

愛貓族:  
不得不說，車速好快www  
仁王明明只是跟自己手臂肌肉抱怨一下，你們竟然也能.......幹得漂亮！  
我倒是想說仁王真是www  
抱人上膊速度有多快，水底行走速度就有多慢，難道在享受大腿夾臉的賢者時間？（痴漢mode

還是小朋友:  
樓上能不能注意車速啊！！(越仔還是孩子  
不過仁哥螢幕前一向很收歛，走得慢最多只是要享受夏天去海灘兩人玩鬧的情調ww  
讓越仔揪頭髮，低頭說悄悄話，仁哥只是抬頭偷笑，感覺越仔是蜘蛛人的話，十成九是要親親了。

咦上面感覺是知情人？:  
這個螢幕前後的口吻難道是工作人員？幕後PD們？  
最後在沒甚麼競爭對手之下，弦哥贏了www果然能力者！連胡狼都能揹起如負無物！

午飯任務節錄  
仁王越的場合來了，今天開始，共飲水瓶，只是小事。

越前先是含著水，只要忍過一分鐘的其他隊伍騷擾，就算贏了，結果切原太了解他的弱點，最後十秒抓癢癢，害越前掙扎時忍不住的水給噴了隊友一臉，仁王相當無奈。

\--------------------------------------------------------  
越前家有位小公主:  
我家可憐的小公主ww 竟然早餐午餐都沒能吃上，太難為這個小大胃王了.....

真的不是黑粉:  
甚麼鬼，明明就是寶藏男孩是小王子？  
上面的才是黑粉嗎？不知道小王子最不喜歡被叫小公主的了嗎？  
雖然童星出道也穿過女裝但小王子心裡可是個男子氣慨滿溢的漢子啊！

雅哥love:  
稱呼也要看人的www   
越前哥哥就敢在鏡頭前叫弟弟小公主，也不見弟弟有甚麼反抗ww(確實來說是反抗不能  
不滿的表情倒是很明顯www

關西哥哥很好吃:  
你們都認真看片啊！  
15:46那裡鏡頭馬上轉開了，連PD們都哄笑成一團，但眼利的我看背景發現！ 

藏琳的眼神！很奇怪！一直看向鏡頭外！  
#是怎麼了怎麼了？！

還是小朋友:  
啊.....那個正片被剪了，但有放在會員專區當花絮......  
就是仁王走到幕後明明有人送上毛巾擦臉，他倒是一臉平常伸舌頭舔掉唇邊的水.......  
去他的！

上面果然是知情人！:

這他媽的色氣感！！！

#是怎麼了怎麼了？！  
#是色痞仁王又支招了

巴字上有刀:  
去他的！！！輸掉了！在澀澀力這方面都要輸掉了嗎！好羨慕！近距離吃到貓咪福利的混帳！！

RM是生命：  
去他的！！【隊形  
去他的！！【隊形  
去他的！！【隊形

All越就是生命所趨:  
去他的！！！！！wwww(忍不住嘴角  
甚麼成人修羅場，難怪白石不開心了！！

戀情爆爆更健康:  
難為我家藏琳一心記得越前仔沒能吃上飯，全身散發著小個子大胃王的悲哀。

關西暴風雨:  
沒有沒有，分明是白石越的場合www  
沒有看見貓仔對別的前輩都不求了，反身直接就撲住白石君——手上的梅子飯團。   
一口嗚嗷就吃掉大半，小狼狗搶食一樣【可愛！！  
分明是知道白石君喜歡自己就有恃無恐！wwww

#這是不是恃靚行兇  
#越前小狼狗

愛貓族:  
白石明明被搶食，  
看他表情卻讓人錯覺是被劫色，  
究竟在想甚麼？

#是恃靚行兇  
#這種小狼狗讓我以身伺犬來投餵 

關西哥哥很好吃:  
反正藏琳一點都不生氣ww   
贏了下一回合果斷把越仔換成隊友了，你們說，他是不是很開心？

#抖M  
#這種小狼狗讓我以身伺犬來投餵 

鬼抓人節錄  
眾人分別在鞋上繫鈴鐺，一組當鬼找人撕名牌，一組要逃跑找線索。

白石越前第一輪同組就遇上一起逃跑，聽到鈴鐺聲急忙在桌底下躲起來了，狹窄的地方只能是越前背靠著白石，乖乖坐在腿間躲鬼，雖然被鬼追上之後鏡頭發現，白石只是很紳士地虛抱，一臉呵呵露出傻氣的正直笑。

\--------------------------------------------------------  
仁王臉色一定黑:  
反正當鬼的仁王低頭一彎腰，就看到這種老婆吃外遇的場面wwwww  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！感覺比當場被抓獲的兩隻鬼都要臉黑可怕www  
之後就出現了大狐狸懲治小狐狸的場面......

#我一輩子都猜不中預告片的熊抱是這裡出現

雅哥love:  
心疼了www  
然後被抓到的越仔就成為鬼了，沒想到成為人類的雅治安心地佇在原地不走，明明是越仔當的鬼，但也太欺負人了wwww 肆無忌憚地利用體格和力量上的壓制！

#我一輩子都猜不中預告片的熊抱是這裡出現  
#害我以為是仁王越在白石面前發糖一直很期待原來是背叛一刀  
#之前喊仁王越宣示主權的統統打臉但感覺打臉也很爽是怎麼回事

愛貓族:  
當人類的仁王能明目張膽把當鬼的越仔從後抱起，整個人被伏住完全無法動彈的樣子.....  
我說這是甚麼play？誰給仁王野熊的膽子！？

#之前死命喊仁王越的是我，但打臉的背叛一刀也好嗑是甚麼回事

關西暴風雨:  
切www 感覺看到這一幕是被宣戰了的白石君

戀情爆爆更健康:  
現在回頭想想，大概是看到這裡，然後白石好哥哥也跟著學壞了ww  
害，算甚麼鬼抓鬼，分明都是狼www

All越就是生命所趨:  
我覺得最近大家都用CP濾鏡看RM了wwww 是不是因為越仔長大了？

巴字上有刀:  
你這句話是人話嗎？分明是情敵白石的出現激化了原本想順其自然的雅治哥啊【濾鏡十萬米

勝者揭曉  
然後是白石越的場合，簡直....歷代嘉賓之最。

先前說到越仔成為了抓人的鬼，被仁王嘲笑了一陣，然後回頭抓了柳生學長就在轉角遇回了微笑的白石，前後都沒有十分鐘，越前心下一寬迎上前去，結果白石君伸手把人整個抱起，堵在牆上，慢慢伸手到背後撕下名牌。

當時現場都感到微妙的凌辱感.........

白石輕輕一笑把越前輕輕放下地「抱歉，越前」  
纏白繃帶的手指夾著名牌，親了一口，「勝者為王，不是嗎？」

\--------------------------------------------------------  
愛貓族:  
舉高高凌空就算了，壓在牆上這個姿勢，是說明甚麼體位？

#可是我懂我好懂  
#為什麼他這麼會為什麼他這麼會

巴字上有刀:  
說！誰說白石君是甚麼好哥哥的站出來，保證不打死你！！wwww(你是我的好兄弟姐妹  
去他的，分明Alpha，又一個沒安好心的狼wwww【呼呼  
關西哥哥好好吃，光是外表斯文，內裡是隻充滿野性的雪狼！

All越就是生命所趨:  
感覺那刻越仔有種錯信他是好哥哥的背叛感www  
一臉不敢置信睜大貓眼 ，垂坐在牆面但衣服被勾起，暴露了白白嫩嫩的腰www  
這麼精緻可愛的臉，露出像被信賴的人糟蹋的表情我！！aqwafwfadssq！！  
真的！！！忍不住！！！

關西暴風雨:  
我就不多說甚麼，反正白石君的眼神暗了。

那刻近鏡特寫.gif

#全世界被色誘  
#問藏琳多大衝擊

真的不是黑粉:  
你們仔細看？  
白石正直君眼神變得暗  
雖然帥氣表情hold住  
但喉結緩緩動了一下

#我就想知道那一刻白石君想做甚麼 

仁王臉色一定黑:  
別說正直君ww 觀眾也衝擊了！  
這麼多年！  
就算知道小越皮膚白淨光滑，也就看看小胳膊小腿！  
兩年！終於看到了性感地帶！  
啊啊啊啊啊漂亮的貓眼boy！

#好像聽到了PD們狼嘯歡呼聲  
#也可能是我內心狼叫而產生幻聽

巴字上有刀:  
沒甚麼——  
被拉起衣服的細腰，  
我也就截成GIF反覆看數百次，每天——

#正直君是誰

那就越前家有位小王子:  
這隻小狐狸嚶嚶嚶嚶！  
再也不想做媽媽粉了！

#今天起我是男友粉

戀情爆爆更健康:  
明明一開始不是越粉....那一刻我也可以！！  
換我在現場，就好想直接把他堵在牆上親？ 【危險   
被白石壓倒性的欺負，漂亮臉蛋添了點凌辱感.......  
真的....  
好可.........

作為女性直覺，白石君那刻表情隱晦也很明顯了！  
大概在蠢蠢欲動www

#我也蠢蠢欲動

真的不是黑粉:  
#我也蠢蠢欲動

All越就是生命所趨:  
#我也蠢蠢欲動

巴字上有刀:  
#我也蠢蠢欲動

愛貓族:

無須多說！

#就是想要上床的表情 

關西哥哥很好吃:  
喂上面說的，  
給留點面子！  
這麼帥氣的搞笑池面！

RM是生命：  
求求你們都別停在這裡，繼續看啊！www

「白石さん....」越前的貓眼瞪人了  
然後撅嘴 「騙子」

#貓式撒嬌

上面也是知情人！:  
讓我先抹口水】   
這種貓兒不滿的小表情，好想寵wwwww

#害 我也光顧著看白白嫩嫩的腰了

還是小朋友:  
後面的也被剪去放花絮了:  
「誒，好像被討厭了？」白石立即蹲下來合十道歉  
「抱歉，龍馬君，下班後請你吃壽喜燒賠罪，原諒我吧~」

#別問，問就是臉無表情

那就越前家有位小王子:  
等等稱呼都換了？【震驚！  
光明正大約會？【SHOCK！

還是小朋友:  
很正直，感覺連狗仔隊都覺得沒事做。  
當事人都敢鏡頭前說，好像沒甚麼問題【？  
清清白白【？  
同事下班約食飯也很正常【？？

#別問，當時大家都沒反應過來

立海有大佬:  
現在想想  
在那種侵略意味表情之後的單獨邀約  
要不是出道資歷差不多，感覺像是大佬對小新人想要潛規則.....

關西暴風雨:  
去，別亂說！  
想被白石君潛規則的人都等著排隊排到東京灣了！  
而且團長才不是這種人！

戀情爆爆更健康:  
本人團長粉，想說的是，想親近小越前是真的www  
但說那麼心思齷齪就是你不對了。

真的不是黑粉:  
對其他人不是，對自己追求的小偶像有點非份之想也不為過吧？【等等

All越就是生命所趨:  
白石君可是無數次當眾表白的大箭頭耶.......  
在關東的人最近才知道，但有粉關西的一直都在採訪和影片看到過了  
說起喜歡的類型和想合作的人和對粉絲安利的歌曲是熟粉都知道的www  
只要有gigs更新ig，就知道白石當天一定要出甚麼ig了......

關西哥哥很好吃:  
別說，我也知道！在團友之間不斷認證白石對越前各種吹各種喜歡【盡管團友都一臉感丟人  
都是說起會在各種練習之後習慣看越仔影片或者聽歌充電wwww

#這是真愛

那就越前家有位小王子:  
夠了夠了！  
越前親媽粉心都碎了，竟然連㕑力都比不上！  
輸了！

#好吧好吧我認了  
#正直君就是粉頭

我就是知情人:  
作為越前家雙擔顏粉，今天開始無法用看可愛弟弟的眼光直視貓眼boy了。  
弟弟跟哥哥氣質眼神夠不一樣，大的風流痞氣夥性不羈浪子，雖然真人....或者說在弟弟面前是個十足好蠢哥哥。  
小的氣質清冷高貴像貓咪，平日無聊疲憊時眼神放空，像小刺蝟露出肚皮沒有了刺，軟綿綿的  
一旦有甚麼念頭，瞇眼想詭計的時候像隻迷人的小惡魔www

冷淡之中有種孩子氣，特別反差萌wwww

巴字上有刀:  
貓眼大大的像釀起一罐蜜糖，能在眼中倒映自己就感到幸福了.......  
又美又純又誘

All越就是生命所趨:  
如我之名，是我之命。

愛貓族:  
這就一個痴漢集中的論壇。

#所有壇友的本質


End file.
